Silhouette
Silhouette is a major antagonist (or the main villain) of The Mubarak who plays a prominent role in the first novel. He himself claims to be the strongest member of the Azora Clan and brags on to be their greatest success. Silhouette is a half human, half construct hybrid capable of sorts of abilities ranging from shadow manipulation to "almost" reaching the point of immortality and nigh-omnipotence. He also the alleged older brother of Christine Bennet. Role in Story He is briefly mentioned in the prologue chapter of the first novel with Khalid explaining to The Mubarak that he successfully captured one of the Azora Clan's strongest members using Nephthys' DaVinci tome. Also in that chapter as both Khalid and Nathaniel fight, Nathaniel refers to Silhouette as a two-edge sword -stating that he may kill Khalid's opponents, but will one day turn him in the end. Silhouette later makes a last minute appearance in the Saturday's Rise chapter as one of the hitmen Russo hires to assassinate Mr.Wilcox. The entire chain of events that took place in the Sunday's Fall chapter was all orchestrated by Silhouette and his two accomplices Clouse and Noelle, as the trio destroy the Wilcox Corporation and terrorize the city of Montero. The trio were eventually thwarted by the joined efforts of JSA and Justin McDonald, as both sides worked together to prevent The Mubarak from spreading more tyranny. However despite both JSA and Justin's noble efforts, Silhouette and his comrades were still able to complete their initial goal in terminating Mr.Wilcox and devouring the Genesis software to Russo. Powers & Abilities Silhouette can easily be implied to have been (one of) the strongest entities in JSA: The World. He was shown to have the most powers and skills displayed in the first novel. *'Shadow Puppetry/Animation: '''Silhouette's signature skill "''The Shadow," allows him to animate a foe's shadow as an ally and command it to fight against the foe, with the exact same strength and power of the original. This doesn't just apply to one foe however, as The Shadow can be used effectively against a group of foes or an entire army. Silhouette literally causes the victim's shadow to betray its original. This easily makes Silhouette the most numerous member of the Mubarak. *'Cannibalism Superpower:' Silhouette actually possesses the ability to literally gulp and swallow his victims whole. Keen examples of this are shown when he devoured Mr. Wilcox in Sunday's Fall, what he does to Nathaniel Collins in a similar fashion in "Lion vs Scorpion," and when he himself stated to have devoured a young girl's "companion" in "The Azora Clan?" *'Possession': Silhouette displays the ability to even possess an individual, once he has entered their body. This is revealed in the penultimate chapter, "The Immortal Tyrant." Silhouette possesses Khalid Mubarak from the inside at the right moment, just to betray and appropriate Khalid's power as a dark pseudo for himself. *'Power Absorption': Silhouette gains the ability of victims he's devoured or possessed such as the "companion's" ability to manipulate light and Khalid Mubarak's powers as a dark pseudo. *'Light Manipulation': Subsequent to absorbing the young girl's companion, Silhouette gained the power to manipulate light and therefore evolved from vampire to reaper. Though he display no such skills throughout the first novel, Silhouette actually uses this power as an immunity to the Sol Barrier's effects cast by Elpis. Silhouette makes it clear that he uses his light abilities to remain on the surface world rather than being trapped in Erebus. *'Transformation': Silhouette displayed this power after his host's body was slain in combat by Justin McDonald. He then began merging with Khalid Mubarak and the other pseudo to form the giant monstrosity, The Will of Seth. *'Shadow Selves': During the penultimate moments of the first book, Silhouette designed shadow, constructed versions of the main cast to have both sides fight against one another, solely to prevent the group from intervening between Khalid and Nathaniel's fateful battle. Gallery Silhouette2.png|Silhouette's normal, vampiric appearance The Azora Siblings.png|The Azora Siblings The Will of Seth.PNG|Silhouette's form as the Will of Seth three hitmen 2.png|Silhouette and his crew in Sunday's Fall Silhouette-sketch-small.png|Silhouette- The Undertaker of the Wind 3-Silhouette-the undertaker.png|The Undertaker of the Wind- In Color silhouette-plotagon.png|Silhouette's first appearance in the Tale of Power Trivia *Silhouette represents the deadly sins "Greed/Gluttony," who thrived off making money, having Isa and stealing other people's unique abilities for himself–by also devouring them as well. *In one chapter, Nephthys informs JSA that Silhouette embodies one of the aspects of the Egyptian god of chaos, Seth. Silhouette embodied Seth's Darkness aspect -due to his twisted, traitorous ways and obvious shadow powers. *Despite him being a grim reaper, he shares a few similarities which the vampire, Alucard from Hellsing, while others say he's reminiscent to Madara Uchiha from Naruto. *If you rearranged the sounds in Silhouette's name, you'll get a homophone that sounds striking similar to "Will of Seth." This may had been done intentionally to hint that Silhouette was the main consciousness piloting the Will of Seth in The Immortal Tyrant Chapter. Category:Azora Clan Category:Dark Beings Category:The Mubarak Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Male